bioniclerpgwikitoysfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Guurahk
muszę sie przyznać że odgapiłęm od ciebie flore ale zapisałem jako rahi i rośliny.Panrahk17 22:09, lut 16, 2010 (UTC) Gurahk czy mógł by sam sobie nie wpisywać przedmiotów?Nie martw się ja to robir jak widze że kto zapisał że co bierze.Ok?Panrahk17 12:54, lut 17, 2010 (UTC) Z konkursem to się zastannowie. A w sprawie powiązań z nimi: NIc nie powiem ! xD Vezok999 13:37, kwi 5, 2010 (UTC) NIc nie powiem ! xD Vezok999 13:48, kwi 5, 2010 (UTC) Więc, chodzi Ci np o reklame Toa Metru czy Toa Mahri? Jeżeli tak, to zobacz to: http://kickyoutube.com/#srBHolyZ5ec ja z tej strony sciągam. PS: Jestem jako Vezok999 ; ) a ty? Vezok999 08:13, kwi 6, 2010 (UTC) Zapraszam cię do gry Zniszczona Wyspa! - Hymm, od czasu mojej ostatnioej wizyty trochę zmienili. O ile się nie mylę, to pod filmem, pare mm pod powiększeniem obazu i głosnoscią masz takie "KICK" w czerwonej ramce. No i jak to dasz to... dalej nie mogę powiedzieć, bo jak ja to kliknę, to mi piszą że mają chwilowe problemy techniczne i żębym później spróbował ;P Vezok999 18:38, kwi 7, 2010 (UTC) Jesteś tam ? Guru ?....0.0 xD-Człowiek Dyskusja(M7) 11:01, kwi 9, 2010 (UTC) Wtedy gdy robiłem, byłes nieaktywny, no wiesz, wtedy kiedy ci się zepsuło : ) Ale jak chcesz to mogę ci jeszcze wysłać Vezok999 17:16, kwi 9, 2010 (UTC) A tak tylko sprawdzałem czy już jesteś ^ ^-Człowiek Dyskusja(M7) 19:41, kwi 9, 2010 (UTC) Gurek ! xD No więc narazie mi się nudzi na tej wikii ,bo widzę że gry wystartowały ,a Wyspa Konfliktów to chyba jedyna ,która się nie zaczełą . Zanim się zacznie minie trochę czasu . Moge dojść do twojej ? ^ ^ Nie wiem np. od nowego akty czy czuś :>-Człowiek Dyskusja(M7) 09:06, kwi 10, 2010 (UTC) Już przeczytałem ze 2 rrazy ,staruszku (xD).Moge sie zapisać już ? Teraz ? ^ ^A właśnie !Chciałęm dać Cherixa ^ ^ Wiem że to nie Bara Magna itp. Ale co tam xDZałóżmy że to alternatywny czy coś :]-Człowiek Dyskusja(M7) 10:56, kwi 10, 2010 (UTC) Zaczynasz ? ^^-Człowiek Dyskusja(M7) 11:07, kwi 10, 2010 (UTC) NO ale od czego zacząć ?Od 1aktu czy pisać że sięobudziłęm w trzecim ? :O Zarzuć coś xD-Człowiek Dyskusja(M7) 11:12, kwi 10, 2010 (UTC) Eee, a ja mogę jeszcze dołączyć do Toa Armageddon? Akuumo Dziękuję (tato). :-) Musisz grać w Podróż po Tesarze, bo Podróż po Pustkowiu już dawno była skończona. Możesz też grać w Podróż po Pustkowiu: Wielkie Wyzwanie. - Chyba pora na ciebie w grze :> Dalej ,dalej XDD-Człowiek Dyskusja(M7) 10:56, kwi 11, 2010 (UTC) A kogo to gra ? ^^Chyba wypadało by napisać pierw do twórcy c'nie ? :L-Człowiek Dyskusja(M7) 14:43, kwi 11, 2010 (UTC) Stwóż stronę usera Vezok999 14:51, kwi 11, 2010 (UTC) Gurcio jak masz do daj GG bede cię "budzić" do gry xD I przy okazji musimy pogadać o "pewnym osobniku" :P Nie nie bujcie się to nikt z tej wikii ^ ^-Człowiek Dyskusja(M7) 15:39, kwi 12, 2010 (UTC) Zrób sobie stronę usera, nawet zwykłe cześć, byle była Vezok999 16:17, kwi 12, 2010 (UTC) E, co mi się stało w Toa Armageddon? Co to była za substancja? Akuumo Oto chodzi w grze : DBędziesz musiałsięsam tego dowiedzieć ! :]]]-Człowiek Dyskusja(M7) 15:44, kwi 12, 2010 (UTC) Dowiesz się ^ ^Lepiej nic nie mówić publicznie :P Nawet jeśli chcemy gadać o "nim" pozytywnie :<-Człowiek Dyskusja(M7) 16:16, kwi 12, 2010 (UTC) Wole prywatnie .Ale nie ,to nie : | .Wejdź na gre : D-Człowiek Dyskusja(M7) 16:31, kwi 12, 2010 (UTC) Guru, masz GG? Albo inny sposb komunikacji ;p ? Vezok999 20:39, kwi 12, 2010 (UTC) Przypominam, że własnie dzisiaj, 20 kwietnia ruszyła Wyspa Konfliktów ! --Vezok999 12:49, kwi 20, 2010 (UTC) Masz już wene ? xDD-Człowiek Dyskusja(M7) 16:19, kwi 24, 2010 (UTC) Przypominam, że własnie dzisiaj, 20 kwietnia ruszyła Wyspa Konfliktów ! Vezok999 13:34, kwi 20, 2010 (UTC) Gurciu, mam sprawę. Wiem że znasz się trochę na szablonach itp. Własnie odszedłem z fancluba, a Bio-Masters nie lubię. Pozostaje mi założyć własną wiki. Kiedy tylko wymyslę nazwę (jak masz pomysł to powiedz :D ) i chcaiłbym zebys pomógł mi zająć się takimi sprawami technicznymi a jeżeli byś chciał to mozesz być oczywiscie userem :D. Więc jak? Vezok999 12:57, kwi 29, 2010 (UTC) Zachowane Darnoka, dotego jest tam 8 adminów, w tym 7 biurpokratów. A masz pomysł na nazwę dla takiej wiki? Vezok999 21:41, maj 3, 2010 (UTC) A jaką wiki proponujesz "ożywić" ? Vezok999 09:14, maj 4, 2010 (UTC) Ale wiesz, Darnok zniknął ostatnio z fanclubu a inniu wzięli się ostro do roboty. Postanowiłem dać jeszcze szansę tej stronie Vezok999 12:44, maj 5, 2010 (UTC) Post jak najbardziej uznany, a na przyszłosć: Pisać do mnie możesz nawet na innej wiki na ktrej osób którym nie hccesz pokazać nie ma. A ja twojgo posta dodam za jakis czas do gry Vezok999 13:34, maj 6, 2010 (UTC) Masz wene ?Guru Joe... ?XD Tylko mnie dzisiaj nie wkurzaj : P-Człowiek Dyskusja(M7) 13:35, maj 6, 2010 (UTC) Proszę zapisz się do Zniszczona Wyspa 2: Atak Variaxów. - http://pl.fanclubbionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:DSC08334.jpg Vezok999 12:48, maj 14, 2010 (UTC) Tak, te częsci to był chyba mój najlepszy zakup ostatnich lat : ) Vezok999 12:53, maj 14, 2010 (UTC) To Kresk tak jak większosć postaci wykożystywanych przez nas do gier staje się później normalna. postacią :D ? Vezok999 13:06, maj 14, 2010 (UTC) No dobra, tylko napisz artykuł o nim na fanculbie Vezok999 13:20, maj 14, 2010 (UTC) Zapisy Mantu7 15:27, maj 17, 2010 (UTC) 1.Kontynuujesz ToaArmageddon ? Czy nie mam sobie robić nadzieji ? xD 2.eee... 3.Idziesz na Bionicle.forumowisko ? ^ ^ W sięsie na chat .Muszę z kim z nudów pogawożyć... 4.Przydatna stronka o tobie !-> http://www.miniclip.com/games/ask-guru-joe/en/ XDD 5.Yea ! :D -Tak to ja ! Dzień dobry cześć i czołem !...-Człowiek Dyskusja(M7) 15:01, maj 24, 2010 (UTC) Jak masz czas bądź siięnudzisz to : Go to the chat ! : D "gorolu !" XD-Człowiek Dyskusja(M7) 13:45, maj 25, 2010 (UTC) Jak to zwykł mawiać mój wychowawca Rysiu :Kurde Mola ! Drogi Mój Kampanie Guurahku ...Ciabie trza wyłapywać żebyś popindzialał na czat !XD-Człowiek Dyskusja(M7) 16:47, maj 29, 2010 (UTC) Nie, chyba nie. Taką mam nadzieję. Nie przypominam sobie żebym dzisiaj łykał Ibuprom --T_T, mhroczny rycerz (Rozmówki) 17:50, maj 29, 2010 (UTC) A skąd mam widzieć że pisze się hasiok !? Ja jestem z Wielkopolski ! XD Na moje oko hasiok to albo płot jakiś albo jakiś krzak : D-Człowiek Dyskusja(M7) 07:16, maj 30, 2010 (UTC) Poczekej ,poczekej to ci tu za 2 lata po Rusku jechał ! xD-Człowiek Dyskusja(M7) 10:03, maj 30, 2010 (UTC) Kurde , ,weź se to Gadu-Gadu załóż to góra10-15 min ...jak masz to daj xD Albo masz jakiś inny komunikator :> ?-Człowiek Dyskusja(M7) 13:46, cze 21, 2010 (UTC) Z tobą to zawsze jakieś problemy ! xD > -Człowiek Dyskusja(M7) 14:24, cze 21, 2010 (UTC) Domnie było "No to dawaj Heniu " ? xD PS> Jestem Szymko :>-Człowiek Dyskusja(M7) 11:57, cze 23, 2010 (UTC) "Siema Eeeeniuuuu !" Jak jazda to się zapisuj XDD Wiem że mam genialne imię ! xD Ale my się raczej nie znamy :<-Człowiek Dyskusja(M7) 12:13, cze 23, 2010 (UTC) Ja to raczej zginam środkowy i wskazujący palec i pukam po ramieniu powtarzając słowa :"Ej" ,"Kurde" ,"Ksywa lub imię osoby szturchanej" :'D '-Człowiek Dyskusja(M7) 12:21, cze 23, 2010 (UTC) PS. Zapiszesz się na Ostatni Kontynent czy nie ? xD Bo tak się nudzę że szkoda gadać :P Im więcej tym lepiej :P A więc "czekom"-Człowiek Dyskusja(M7) 12:31, cze 23, 2010 (UTC) Zapraszam cię do mojejk gry Mytholand! Adres znajdziesz na mojej stronie użytkownika. --ToaTanma01 14:20, cze 23, 2010 (UTC) Zapraszam do gry w WSPANIAŁE PRZYGODY TOHUNGA Gwarantuję wspaniałą zabawę i dużo rywalizacji. Panie Joe Guurahku ...Zwracam się do pana w sprawie wikii RPG .Ponieważ nie jestem taki dobry w robieniu i przewodzeniu wikią ,zwracam się do pana z prośbą...Zadaje więc jedno pytanie... : Palisz ? Zakładamy ? xD-Twój Znany i Szanowani Kumpel Człowiek Dyskusja(M7) 14:37, sie 5, 2010 (UTC) O w morde ! Tej ! Rzeczywiście ! JA żyje : D ! Tylko coś nieaktywny jestem ^ ^-Człowiek Dyskusja(M7) 18:39, wrz 14, 2010 (UTC) Wszystko w swoim czasie...;]-Człowiek Dyskusja(M7) 18:49, wrz 14, 2010 (UTC) Wyspa Konfliktów znowu ruszyła, tym razem, na dobre, a jeśli kłamię, nich mi konto usuną :P Nowe pomysły, urozmaicona fabuła, zapraszam Vezok999 13:06, wrz 20, 2010 (UTC) Niezły pomysł z restartem wiki.Musimy mieć tylko dużo userów ( chociaż Bionicle RPG Wiki upadła w bardzo krótkim czasie,mimo dość dużej ilości userów ). --Miserix666 10:18, lut 11, 2011 (UTC) Jeszcze tak Gurcio :) - Gresiu ok - Gresiu A grasz w Spore? - Gresiu Na bo ja też gram... Podasz nicka? A i masz Spore Kosmiczne przygody? - Cynamon (Gresh (zalogowany)) Dzięki, dodam cię do kumpli (Spore). Zobacz moje przygody (jak będę cie miał w znajomych). A mam kolejne pytanie... spotkałeś gatunek Teriun, Kanarisy, Tervixy albo Verxatory??? - Cynamon Ciekawski http://pl.sporefanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Spore_Fan_Fiction_Wiki Wejdź - Gresiu Hej, możesz się zapisać do Hetroxowej Kampanii Ocalenia (wiem, że on to powinien napisać, ale tam), bo nie ma tekstu o bogu gry i żadnych błędów ortograficznych. Vixir, Toa of ice 12:21, lip 23, 2011 (UTC)